


Black Book - I Saw It in a Porno

by AnimeFanime



Series: Black Book [3]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr fic prompt I received and featuring Black Book!L and Light.</p><p>L and Light disagree about whether a certain sex position is possible to achieve.<br/>They turn to porn for the answer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Book - I Saw It in a Porno

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert: In the end notes I will make a brief reference to the end of Black Book, so if you haven't read the whole thing yet, you might want to skip that :)

“I’m telling you, it’s completely possible to get in that position.”  Light whispered to L conspiratorially, before looking over the older male’s shoulder from where he sat in his lap to make sure that the rest of the task force was still across the room.  

L bit his lip and gave him a skeptical look, clearly trying not to laugh.  “And how exactly would you know this can be accomplished given that your experience is limited to myself?”  L placed a hand on his forehead rather dramatically.  “Oh my love…have you fooled me all this time?”  The Alpha continued in a pretend hurt tone.

Light punched L’s arm and scowled, fighting not to smile in return.  “Shut up.  I can’t believe you’re questioning my virtue, even in jest.”  The young Omega replied haughtily.

“Well considering how we met…”  L’s smile slid from his face as he saw the daggers being glared at him from Light.  “Okaaaay, shutting up now.”  The brunette’s eyes narrowed at him one last time before returning to normal.

“As I was saying…”  Light glowered at L pointedly.  “I…uhm…”

For a moment, Light’s desire to be right warred with his knowledge that this would be a rather embarrassing admission for him.  Usually his need to be correct won out though…

“…I know because oneofthegirlsattheclubshowedus…apornoofsomeonedoingit.”  Light’s words came out in a rush, an adorable little squeak of nervousness as the younger man squirmed in L’s lap brought an immediate grin to the detective’s face.

“Hmm, well that’s easy enough to prove.”  L drawled out, smirking as he closed his computer and slid the wide eyed Omega off his lap so they could both stand.  “Come now…”  He whispered as he grabbed Light’s hand and walked towards their bedroom.

“Everyone can take an hour break.”  The taskforce quickly filed out of the penthouse, leaving the young couple alone.

L setup the laptop again once they were in their room and hooked it up to the TV.  The raven haired Alpha typed in a search for the description of what Light had mentioned and was surprised when it came back with over 100,000 hits.

He chose one of the first videos he could find that seemed accurate to the description and pushed play.

“L, what are you doing?”

The detective flipped on the TV and turned back to the bed where Light was sitting, watching as the younger man averted his eyes and blushed upon seeing the screen.

“Oh my god L!”  Light hissed, covering his eyes and peeking back out as he heard a loud moan come from the tv.  “Wow…that’s uh…that can’t be comfortable for him.”

L hadn’t even looked at the TV once.  His eyes were all for watching his fiancé turn beet red and squealing in embarrassment as he stared at the screen in fascination.

“It’s kind of like driving by a car accident…you can’t help but look.  Jeez, I mean, this is really bad L.  Not that I have a lot to compare it to…”  He side-eyed the older male and grinned.

L finally turned to take in the exaggerated moaning and groaning on screen.  The raven’s jaw dropped slightly before his nose wrinkled in disgust.  “No, uh…you’re right, this is bad…really really ba-“

“Ha!  See there, that’s what I was talking about!  You can totally do that move, its…”

They both gasped as one of the actors managed to bend the other in a position that shouldn’t even be humanly possible.

“Oh god L…my eyes…I will never fucking un-see that!  Turn it off…”  Light cried out accusingly, as an equally disturbed L scrambled to shut down the laptop to the sound of skin slapping skin coming from the TV.

The room was silent for a good half minute after the video was turned off.

“We will never speak of this.  It never happened.”  Light murmured with haunted eyes.

“Agreed.”  L quickly answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback me my dear readers. Short but sweet :) Wanted to get this out there in the collection. Stripper!Light has been on my mind lately.  
> I've posted new Black Book art on my Tumblr of Light in his Gluttony outfit if you want to check it out.  
> Tumblr user name: AnimeFanimeFic
> 
> For context, this 'event' is set in the month following Light’s return to L after the events with Beyond in the Yagami family home, but before his visit to the ‘facility’ at the very end of Black Book.


End file.
